True Love Restraint
by Snowy The Tiger
Summary: What would you do for love? Be a laughing stock? A fool out of yourself? Be a hopeless romantic? Or be the demon you always knew you were... Yandere!Au
1. Chapter I

**WARNING: This story contains detailed description of torture, gore, domination/possesiveness make out scene and other slightly uncomfortable things. If you can't handle this kind of stuff, the exit is that way, I don't want to pay any hospital bills of traumatized patients.**

 **For those who like these kind of stuff, Kudos to you friend!**

X=X

"Son of a-" The blue haired young teen never got the chance to finish his sentence when a foot suddenly kicked his already battered and bloody face.

"I told you to stay away..."

Another swift kick to the stomach caused him to cough out blood, serving to add more to the increasing red pool around him.

"I gave you two warnings: A letter and a call..."

He tried to rise up but a heavy metal pipe was slammed on his chest. He swore he heard his bones crack despite the ringing in his ears from when he was forced to listen to a disturbing song.

"But you didn't listen..."

He was then kneeled in the face, permanently breaking his nose as he felt the bones dug to his face.

"Tsk, of all the women you could have flirted with, you just have to choose the young rose..."

He expected to be hit again as he braced himself despite the increasing numbness in his body, instead he heard his assailant kneel in front of him.

"How unfortunate of you..."

'Oh unfortunate is an understatement' he thought to himself.

"W-why?" He croaked, voice rough as he tried to look at his captor through his swimming vision.

"Why? Why am I doing this to you? You ask? It's simply because I love her." He heard his assailant say, and he can't help but chuckle as a response.

"What is it that you find funny?"

"Because what you said is bullshit. Killing me won't earn her love in return, she can never love someone so fucked up like you... never" He said as he spat blood into the general direction of where the voice came from.

"Ah but that's where you are wrong... she already does love me." Through his haze he saw the person pull out a hankerchief and wipe the blood off.

"W-what?"

"Yes, we are indeed together..."

"That's bullshit!"

"Believe in what you believe then, but all I say is the truth..."

"Then why are you killing me then!?" He tried to glare at her but he can't find the strength to do so.

"Call this more of an... _insurance_." He then hear his assailant stand up and dust away their clothes.

"As much as I would like to chat, I'm afraid I'm on a tight schedule. I still have two more 'meetings' to go to."

This person is inhumane, he realized that now as he heard a pipe being picked up. His body tensed up as adrenaline now filled his body, a reaction when he knows he's about to die.

He tried to squirm away, to escape from this person's grasp, but it proved to be futile when his head was bashed in by a heavy metal pipe and his world finally turned dark, but not without one last thought...

 ** _She will never truly love you Schnee..._**

X=X

"Who is it that you really love my Rose?"

The white-haired woman asked for the hundreth time now yet she always recieved the same answer: Silence. She gritted her teeth as her hands instinctively clenched that her knuckles turned white. Why? Why can't her Rose just say that it is her that she loves?

"Why can't you answer me everytime I ask?"

Again, **silence**. Not a single word muttered from the redhead sitting on the bed across her; wearing nothing but her underwear while Weiss was still in her clothes when she _disposed_ him, but that did nothing to change how tempted she was to take it off right there and then. How she longed to caress that flawless skin without her flinching away from her touch. How she wanted to graze that beauty with her lips without her tensing up or crying. She didn't understand why, _can't_ understand why her rose is so... _afraid_ of her.

 _What is it?_

Ruby finally looked at her but only when she finally made a move to approach her and as expected, tried to edge away from her. It stings. Like someone stabbed her heart the same way she does to her competitors.

 _And she hates every second of it..._

Slamming her hands against the headboard, she effectively trapped the Rose's head as her silver eyes looked up at her in fear and surprise as her own blue eyes stare at her in a haze. She didn't realize how she was able to pin Ruby in a matter of seconds on the bed like a predator. She then noticed that the redhead's hands were gripping her shoulders and it was electricfying.

"Tell me, my Rose, what is the reason?" her voice low and breathless as she felt herself getting lost in those pools of silver.

She felt Ruby squeeze her shoulder harder as she averted her gaze, her breath getting rougher and heavier by the minute. Weiss merely narrowed her eyes in annoyance and used one of her hands to cup Ruby's chin and turn her head to hers, but she made no move to take it away.

"Ruby... it's me you love right? Please tell me..." She whispered as she drew her face closer to the slightly shaking brunette. Her eyes unconsciously traveling to those inviting lips of the young rose.

"Weiss... I-I... Y-you"

"I what?" Keeping her voice soft as Ruby closed her eyes.

"Y-you... took me a-away f-from my family, f-friends and I-I miss them..."

"But I thought you wanted to be with me? You wanted to be loved right? And you know you'll be happy as long as you're loved by me right?" Weiss' voice was laced with confusion as Ruby squeezed harder, letting a few tears fall, which broke her heart to see.

"Weiss... I'm scared.." The young rose muttered as her lover merely grew even confused

Scared?

But what could she be scared of? She gave her everything she could: Love, money etc! So what could it be?

 _What is it-_

 **You...**

A voice in her mind spoke, and the realization smacked her hard in the face. But still, she refused to believe that. She ignored the goodness that remained in her tainted heart. She sold her soul to the devil just so that she could be with her Rose and she's not about to back down now.

 _But nevertheless does it hurt..._

"My Rose... are you... are you unhappy with me?" With clear hesitation, the slightly trembling redhead spoke.

"I want to be happy but... Weiss... you scare me too much. I want to, but I can't... I can't be..."

 _Don't say it..._

"I just can't be...With a person..."

 _Please don't..._

"... Like you..."

 ** _"..she can never love someone so fucked up like you... never.."_**

In one swift movement, the lovesick woman smashed her lips against her rose, savoring the taste and the feel of the lips that belongs to the woman who stole her heart. She was never one to force herself on Ruby, but she can't resist it anymore. She can't resist that slowly growing need inside of her. She _needs_ that flawless skin against her. She _needs_ to be near that rosy scent only her love can provide. She _needs_ to _taste_ her, _smell_ her, _feel_ her...

 ** _And she wants it to be hers and hers alone..._**

Ruby squeaked, completely off-guard as she tried to push the white-haired woman away, but years of fencing insured that Weiss was a lot stronger as she completely dominated her. Slipping her arms around her waist, Weiss flipped them so that Ruby's back was on the bed and she was on top and all the redhead could do is whimper as the silver haired woman have her way with her body however she pleased.

"W-Weiss..." Ruby muttered in between kisses as she meekly tried to pry her away, only to have her hands pinned above her.

"Shut up... you're mine wether you like it or not..." Weiss growled as she forced her hot, needy tongue inside Ruby's mouth. Exploring, touching, _dominating_ every single inch that she could reach as she used her advantage of being on top to get closer to her love. The bed creaking and groaning with her needy and frantic movements.

She finally broke the kiss when her lungs burned for air but she didn't stop there. Burying her face near the redhead's neck, she took a deep breath of that rosy scent she is desiring for. How _intoxicating._

"You're mine and mine alone, that's how it should be my Rose..." She whispered which only drew a whimper in between the rough intake of air from the woman below her.

"W-Weiss... p-please..."

"Ssshhh... You belong to me..."

"P-please... l-let go-"

"Shut up."

She then went back to kissing her, but this time she targeted her neck. Sucking, licking, _marking_ all over that impossibly soft, flawless skin. Letting go one of her hands, she used it to fiddle with the zipper of her jacket and then shrugged it off, which only left her in her pants and a stark white dress shirt.

She used her free hand to caress Ruby's leg, dragging her nails as she resisted the urge to just pinch it til' it bleeds, making sure to savor every minute as she had her way with her.

She was about to move on to her inviting breasts when she tasted something wet and salty, only noticing how those whimpers and muffled moans turned into silent sobs as it rocked her whole body lightly.

 _Is she... crying?_

Weiss pulled away to see for herself and sure enough Ruby was crying and biting her hand that was freed in the process to stop herself from crying out. So hard that a bit of blood was coming out and concerned washed over her lust and desire.

"Ruby? Ruby stop!" She pulled the redhead's hand away, only to notice just how much she was trembling, in fear most likely.

 _That irritated her_.

Why is it that her rose would always tremble in fear whenever she makes a move to touch her, kiss her, or any way just to show her undying love? She was never like this before...

"Dammit, you're bleeding you dunce!" She stopped pinning the redhead and sat up properly, pulling the crying brunnette with her.

Bite marks that were still slightly bleeding were marked on Ruby's hand as Weiss frantically looked for something to cover it up. She doesn't have a problem with blood, no definitely not. She's not even one bit troubled when she gets rid of possible competitors, as long as it's not Ruby's then she'll be fine. Knowing that Ruby's hurt shakes the very core of her being.

Resorting to just tearing up a piece of her dress shirt, she gingerly wrapped it tightly around the hand, making sure to kiss it once she was done, Ruby flinching as she does.

"Ruby?..." She looked over to said girl who was still crying and it tore her apart.

"Ruby please... talk to me..."

Silence...

"Please?"

Silence...

"I'm sorry..."

Silence...

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done tha-"

"Sorry!? Is that all you have to say!?" Weiss flinched as Ruby raised her voice, but the crying didn't cease.

Weiss knows the redhead wants nothing that has to do with her right now, but she couldn't help it. Instead she pulled the crying brunnette into a hug, despite her trashing and squirming away she did nothing but only to hold her tighter.

"Please, I'm sorry..."

"Weiss you violated me!! Sorry isn't gonna change that!!"

"I know, I know... Just please..."

"Weiss please..."

"Don't leave me..."

"Let me go..."

A moment of silence passed between them as Weiss continued to tightly cling to her love one as if she loosened up even just a bit, her Rose will be gone, though she supposed that was truly the case and Ruby still crying as she weakly tried to pry her off. The atmosphere between them was so heavy and thick that you could cut it with a knife.

Weiss was the one who broke the stiffling silence...

"No."

"W-what?"

"I'm not letting you go..."

"But Weiss please..."

"You're mine and no one else's... I love you too much to let you go Ruby Rose..."

Ruby looked up helplessly only to meet cold, unyielding blue eyes and she knew that Weiss has made up her mind and there was no way in hell she could change that now. So instead she resorted to asking the question she has been dying to answer to...

"What happened to the Weiss Schnee I fell in love with 2 years ago?..."

"I still am her..."

Ruby meekly shook her head, her tears has stopped by now. "The Weiss I knew would never, _ever_ do the things you do... Those men... they had _nothing_ to do with whatever you are afraid of..."

"I'm afraid of losing you..."

"Weiss what happened? How did you stray so far?"

"Because of you Ruby Rose... I don't want anyone taking you away..."

"No one is!!"

"Yes there will be!! They want you!! And I'm not going to let them have you..." Weiss then pulled away to stand up from the bed, Ruby staring down at the bed and clutching the bed sheets tightly.

"And you're mine my Rose... we were meant to be... soon you'll see what I mean, you'll see that all I'm doing is to make sure our love will stay strong..." She picked up her discarded jacket and put it on.

"Where are you going?"

"I've noticed you've been taking quite the liking of the color blue..."

Weiss pulled a picture she personally took and tossed it over to Ruby who slowly looked at it, only to feel the color drain away from her face.

 _She's sick..._

"Weiss I don't even know this person!!" Ruby turned around to reason with her only to meet a cold, blank stare.

 _She's so, so sick..._

"It doesn't make him any less of a threat" Zipping up her jacket, Weiss made her way towards the door of the room, grasping the knob but not turning it yet.

"Soon you'll see Ruby... you'll see that this is how things should be" Opening it she walked outside and gently closed it behind here, ignoring the dull feeling of the redhead staring at her back.

 _Just the way it should be..._

X=X

"I told you I don't know what you're talking abo-" He was cut off short when a knife was brought again to his thighs causing him to scream out loud.

"Wrong answer, try again"

"I swear I'm telling-" He screamed louder as Weiss twisted the knife causing more blood to pour out.

"Don't tempt me young man, I don't have time for your games..." She said coldly.

Another blue-haired teen was tied to a pole blindfolded (So that his other senses will be sharpened) in a way where he was sitting and his legs spread out while Weiss knelt down in front of him, next to her was a variety of tools spreaded on a sheet that she can use. They were in an abandoned warehouse so it doesn't matter how much he screams, no one can hear them.

"For fuck's sake I don't-" Weiss patience has dwindled as she slammed a hammer on the impaled knife, bringing it so deep that it stabbed the dirt below.

"That's it, I'm not wasting any more time with an insolent fool who was foolish enough to be in my way..." Weiss turned to look at the tools and decided to use the sledgehammer. A grating noise was produced as she picked it up with her dainty hands, the sound causing the young man to tense up.

"Look I swear to god I don't know this girl!! Just please, have mercy and let me go!!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that... you'll just be in the way..." Standing over him, she readied the hammer above her head.

"No wait wait wait wait-" Weiss brought the hammer down on his leg, right on the knee and an audible sound of cracking bones was heard and a bloodcurling scream soon, but these all went through deaf ears.

"SON OF A BITCH!!" The man yelled as he felt his left leg went numb and soon he tensed up again when he heard her pick up the hammer.

"No wait please no more!!"

"This must be done..."

Weiss raised the hammer once more, ignoring the incoherent pleadings of the boy, and with all her might, slammed the heavy hammer on his right leg. Another crack and another bloodchilling scream, but Weiss took it all in stride with an expresionless face, throwing away the blood covered hammer.

She then went to the tools and picked up giant wrench and walked over to him. She felt herself at the verge of snapping as the increasing need of bloodlust was bubbling inside of her.

"Still gonna lie?" She asked, her voice rising in a pitch as her eyes started to glaze over, excitement cursing through her body.

"You bitch!"

"I'm taking that as a yes..."

And soon the empty warehouse was filled with endless screaming that echoed throughout the entire building as Weiss slammed the giant wrench on his arms over and over again, a grin etched into her face.

She then picked up a machete and without another second to waste, drove it home to his chest. His screams were now muffled as he gurgled on the blood filling his mouth and dripping down his chin.

Leaving the machete there, Weiss raised her leg and as hard as she can, stomped on the handle and due to the blade being very sharp, it easily cut through the muscles and organ as it split his torso into two. Laughing like a maniac, Weiss grabbed the impaled Knife and with quick movements, slit his throat cleanly, causing even more blood to spill on the gruesome body of her victim.

The screaming stopped as well as the squirming, the man was clearly dead by now, but that didn't stop Weiss from picking up a normal hammer and smashing it against his skull repeatedly, laughing all the time, until his face isn't recognizable, his blue hair now soaked in red.

Breathing heavily, Weiss let the hammer drop down with dull 'thud' as she watched the scene with crazed eyes and a smile. Wiping her hands on her blood soaked shirt, Weiss then flopped down to the floor and stared at the ceiling with blank eyes.

"I'll get rid of them all for you... for us..." Closing her eyes she imagined what it would be like to finally have her rose for herself. It was a pleasant feeling, one she would do anything to have.

She sat up and looked at the man she just killed in one of the worst ways possible and smiled.

"Thank you for your service, Henry Marigold."

X=X

 **And that is the end of the story!! I might make another part but I'm not too sure...**

 **I know there's probably a lot of grammatical errors but I was rush typing and I tend to not notice that. As you can tell with those last moments with that torture scene. Just tell me on what you think about this story so far and if you guys want a continuation! And if I have any errors then please point them out so I can fix them and also take note of said errors!**

 **Oh and if ya'll noticed, the title and some lines were inspired/based on the vocaloid song "True Love Restraint" By Kagamine Len, check it out it's awesome!**

 **I also dedicate this little story of mine to my awesome online friends, "The Amigos" especially to Ehrin for being my fellow whiterose fan and just being awesome!**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Snowy the Tiger out!**


	2. Chapter II

**True Love Restraint**

 **Chapter II: Ghosts of The Past**

 **June 18, 2017 (2 Months Later)**

The frigid air of Atlas was almost stifling to her lungs, small puffs of steam formed as she breathed. With no goal particularly in mind, the white-haired heiress calmly strolled down the busy streets – people walking briskly around her as they hurried off to somewhere; quite the norm for this kingdom for as long as she can remember. But Weiss didn't mind, she grew up here after all, already more than used to it.

Fiddling with the black case held by her gloved hand, Weiss smiled as she heard the familiar jingle of her 'equipment' for her work. Remembering the recent document that she had acquired about a possible competitor, she felt giddy as she remembered the last few words printed bellow the white sheet of paper…

"Go enjoy yourself; he's one of them after all…"

 _"..One of them…"_

That's all it took for Weiss' lips to curl into a devilish smirk, her blue irises narrowing into a sadistic, wild stare as her hands twitching to be able to finally release all the pent-up anger she have reserved for the past 2 years; reserving it only to those who are _one of them_ …

 _She always makes sure they suffer in the worst ways possible…_

Walking with a little spring in her step, she relished the satisfaction she will have in a few days. She couldn't do it now, she had to lay low from her recent art mere days ago, so she settled for getting her equipment cleaned and furnished by a friend of hers. Couldn't work efficiently if her tools themselves are incompetent for the job they partake in.

Just as she was about to round the corner, a flash of yellow suddenly appeared in the corner of her eye; from this standpoint she assumed it was across the street. Curious, she looked towards that direction and immediately felt her blood run cold. Sky blue irises clashed with blood red ones – her feet tensing up as an instinct. Her entire being told her to run but she couldn't help but look at her a bit longer, before flashing a glance towards the cars separating their respective sidewalks. Weighing her options, Weiss decided to go with the best decision…

She turned and bolted as inconspicuous as possible…

Her coat flapping lightly behind her as she pushed several patrons blocking her path, muttering half-hearted apologies to them – even totally ignoring the cry of the man she shoved painfully to a nearby bench. Gripping her suitcase tightly, eyes darting behind her back every so often to see if she's still being followed, heart hammering in her chest as she felt her senses went overdrive, ears perking up at the slightest bit of sound.

"What is she doing here? I made sure they can't find me…" She whispered, slowing down to look behind her one last time.

And it proved to be a fatal mistake…

She bumped into a rather tall and muscular stature and before she can cry out a protest, she felt a hand grip her shoulder painfully. The gloved hand almost crushing her shoulder blade slightly made her wince. Looking up, she sucked in a harsh inhale as she was met face to face with one of the people she was hoping she'd never see again.

"Heya Schnee! Long time no see ey? You sure made it hard to find you!" She chuckled without a hint of humour, red eyes staring at her with such anger and madness Weiss almost quaked in her boots… almost.

"…Weiss…" She growled, her hand crushing her shoulder more and more each second and it was all Weiss could do to not show a hint of pain or weakness. Meeting her stare head-on, Weiss spoke her offender's name in a cold tone…

"Yang…"

 _"We have a lot of catching up to do…"_

* * *

Fidgeting with her hands, Ruby sat on the couch restlessly, eyeing the pen and paper on the table in front of her. Internally debating whether it was a good idea to start writing, she wanted to contemplate this idea longer but she knew she had to make a decision now. Weiss would be arriving any minute as was the norm and she had to do something by then. Ruby suddenly felt sick to her stomach as she thought of her supposed white-haired lover, how she couldn't accept the fact that the Weiss Schnee that greets her every day through that door is the girl she has befriended for more than 10 years and loved 5 years ago.

Rubbing her face while sighing, tired eyes staring into nothing, "She was never like this… not after what happened…" She trailed off, feeling the familiar stinging behind her eyes before quickly blinking them away. She looked around at the suite she has been living in for more than 2 years now. It was comfortable, it accommodated more than just what's necessary with Weiss ensuring she can do whatever she wants while she was away. Has a lot of space actually…

But it was lonely and cold…

She missed hearing the blasted speakers of her wild sister; almost always playing loud and obnoxious rock music that she used to hate so much due to how loud it was – now all she ever wanted was to go back those days again.

She missed the delicious smell of her father's mouth-watering dishes, how he would always sing while he cooked and the way his apron (the one that she and Yang bought for him on father's day on some late walmart shopping) would sway whenever he danced around while holding his spatula as a microphone.

She missed hearing their laughter whenever they eat together, sharing jokes and teasing each other as was their norm. Then when they finally have to leave for school, their father would always ruffle their heads and kiss them both on their temples before ushering them out the door and waving them goodbye. After which she would raise her head expectantly at the beep of a car. Their other mutual friend, Blake Belladonna, would be waving at them lightly from her seat in the back but it was the owner that she seeks out the most. Watching as the driver lean casually on the car and would smile warmly at her, blue eyes peeking out from her bangs with unbridled affection was none other than Weiss.

She missed them… _all of it_ … She missed those days when everything was so simple, when everything felt so perfect and right. She missed those times when the four of them would always share a laugh as Weiss drove them to school, Yang always cracking up a terrible pun that would make them all groan (now she would be more than happy to hear those jokes again, if it meant hearing her sister's voice once more), how Blake and Weiss would always have a battle of wits and it was always entertaining to watch.

Her hand twitched, and she suddenly felt the nostalgic tingle when Weiss used to hold her hand in the car, gazing at her every so often. Those azure pools filled with such love and adoration that would always make her feel crazy and fuzzy inside and now? All she ever sees in those eyes are nothing but an inhumane obsession and lust that made her feel disgusted.

Which brings her to where she is now…

Sitting in the spacious living room, eyes staring intently at the pen and paper in front of her, a stamp she managed to sneak in and an envelope with an address already written on it. The address to her home, to where she grew up in, to where she missed the most…

The key to her freedom…

It was easy, so, so unbelievably _easy_. Just a few words telling them where she is and they can call the police to bust her out of here. After all, she was indeed kidnapped in the first place and they've looking for her ever since; Weiss was really good in covering up her tracks. But not this one; by the time this letter reached them, it would all be too late for Weiss to find out what she'd done.

She can get out…

So why is it so hard to start writing?

Why did her hand shake whenever she held the pen? Her mind and heart, both are debating whether she should do it or not. An invisible force holding her back, like something is telling her to stay. Why can't she find it in herself to leave?

 _Because you still love her…_

A voice from the back of her mind, the voice she constantly pushed away whispered to her and she can't help but sunk in agreement.

" _I can't love someone like you…"_

Perhaps not the blood-stained heiress, but she still loved the parts of Weiss – remnants of her from the past. No matter how much she tells herself, no matter how much she tried to deny it, she still love Weiss despite who she has become. She knew that deep down, in exchange for this freedom is Weiss' own; the heiress would be tried for what she has done – the murder of those innocent teens - and possibly sentenced to death. She couldn't bear the thought even if her mind is telling her that the woman deserves it.

Sighing, Ruby shook her head as her hand shakily reached for the pe-

A weak knock – a sequence of knocks that the only two occupants of the room know - interrupted her midway. Quickly hiding her things under a floorboard, one that she made sure was not suspicious to the white-haired woman's eye, she was just about to stand up when Weiss knocked again, a lot weaker and more urgent.

Ruby braced herself as Weiss would always almost immediately pounce on her like a predator, taking a deep breath she opened the door and greeted the woman.

"H-hello Wei…?" She trailed off when the heiress' body completely collapsed on her, only realizing that she has been leaning on the door the whole time. Confused, Ruby hesitantly held her on the shoulders before freezing up when she noticed the knife protruding from her back – narrowly missing her right kidney. The soft trickle of blood reached her ears as she felt her blood run cold when she realized the state Weiss is in, only realizing her skin being paler than usual – and cold to the touch - and how her breath is so soft it's like she's not breathing at all.

"W-Weiss? What the? What happened? God…" Panic settled in her stomach as she pulled away to see Weiss' face, only to be met with a trickle of blood flowing from her forehead and to her chin and a series of purple blotches covering not only her face but the exposed parts of her body when she noticed her outfit to be ripped in many places. Spots of blood continued to seep through and stain her sweatshirt.

"Weiss? Weiss! Shit, what am I supposed to do? Who did this to you? Tell me!" She felt anger and Ruby didn't know why she was panicking over her kidnapper. She could just use this chance to run away, Weiss won't be able to catch her anyway. Though she suspected it was her overwhelming conscience that won't allow her to let Weiss die, and the love that remained in her heart played a huge role in it as well.

Chuckling weakly and humourlessly, dull blue eyes look at her own silver ones, a trickle a blood came out from her mouth as she spoke…

"Your sister is sure one hell of a woman."

The world stilled for Ruby, her anger died down in a second and her breath hitched as she processed what her lover said.

" _Your sister…"_

"… _sister…"_

"Yang… did this?" Weiss nodded weakly, pain too overwhelming for her to speak as she slumped once more on the brunette. Ruby scrambling to hold her as her legs finally gave out from fatigue and blood loss.

Ruby sniffed. She can ponder all of this at a later date but now?

Steeling herself, she gathered Weiss up in a bridal carry – the woman barely weighing anything. Closing the door softly with her foot, she made sure to avoid touching the knife on her back; briskly walking towards their bedroom, her heart clenching instinctively at the sight of her in pain.

"You're gonna be okay Weiss… you're gonna be okay…" She whispered.

"S-suit… ca… se…" She casted a glance at the black case beside the doorway, specks of blood littered the leather cover.

"I'll take care of it later… For now…" Ruby didn't know what came over her when she pressed a soft kiss to her temple, gently lowering her on the bed on her side.

There are more important things to worry about...

 **A/N**

 **Just to clear things up, these will be a series of different events with a shit ton of time skips in some chapters. There are times where some chapters are all connected to each other while others will happen in a completely different timeline. Say for example, Chapters II and Chapters III are all interconnected while the following chapter happened a year earlier. Though all of this happened in the same universe and world, they will only be separated by the timeline on when they happened.**

 **Makes sense?**

 **I'm hoping that by doing it like this, I'll be able to create a story that is logical, has a shit ton of suspense, completely Yandere and all in all, just something that will be understandable. Seriously, this is just my way so that I don't confine myself into following a specific series of events which always leaves me uninterested in the end.**

 **Moving on!**

 **Not saying that I didn't like how this ended, it's really sweet and trust me, the next chapter will shed some more light to the backstory I came up with. Anywoodle this little omake is something that I just randomly came up with and thought it was too good to not include this.**

 **Take note this is just a random moment and not included in this chapter whatsoever…**

Omake 1:

"You can't leave me my Rose, you are mine and mine alone forever, whether you like it or not. You are my _prisoner_ , a _slave_ to my heart, the person of my deepest desires and you cannot break the chains I gave to you – not when I'm still alive to ensure you won't" She hissed right into the redhead's ear, her breath sending a shiver down the crying girl's spine. The white-haired girl moved her hand to caress the impossibly silky skin of her caged lover, face moving to gaze at those alluring metallic eyes that helplessly drew her in. The color that had her trapped within its magic on its own accord.

"Do you understand? Do you comprehend what I am expecting of you?" Her lover didn't reply but she needs not an answer. So Weiss leaned in to capture the lips of her most sacred treasure, silencing the whimpers with a moan of her own.

 **Lmao wtf am I doing? Gee I need a damn life XD**


	3. A Glimpse of Before 1

2 Years Ago - 10:56 pm

"Are you sure about this?" A gruff voice resonated throughout the dark room.

"Why wouldn't I be?" A voice, a pitch lower, soon answered. Two males and she was all alone with them.

"I mean, this is too risky, I'm surprised her father hasn't barged inside here with an army yet..."

"Are you kidding? That asshole doesn't give a shit about his daughter. He'll only keep her alive so long as she's still valuable to him."

There was a tense silence were nothing was spoken between the two, before the the other person broke it.

"... And you think she still is?" A dark chuckle was the reply.

"Only one way to find out Timmy. Go on, go wake up the girl..."

Heavy footsteps reached her ears, her heart thumping loudly against her ribs as she braced herself - the blindfold covering her eyes only increased the fear tenfold. Staying still as much as possible, she felt hands roughly grab her tied arms and shook her violently; when she refused to 'wake up', a stinging sensation suddenly evaded her right cheek. A red mark covered it from where 'Timmy' slapped her as she cry out in pain.

"Heh, looks like she was awake all this time..."

"So I suppose she already knows what she's in for"

"I guess so. What do you wanna do with her now?"

The man's next words brought a shiver down her spine and she swore she can hear the smirk in his voice, "Bring in the tools..." Tools? She racked her mind on what they could possibly be talking about when she felt a presence slowly approaching her despite the loss of sight. She imagined he was walking towards and she whimpered when she felt him roughly pull on her precious locks.

There was the noise of rusty door grating as it opened and closed, soon the second man followed suit as the clinking of metals reached her ears. There was a thump and she guessed whatever Timmy was holding was dropped down to the ground.

"Shouldn't we call for the others first?" Timmy - a subordinate of the other she guessed - said, vivid hesitation coated his words.

"I don't think so..." She then shivered when she felt a breath against her neck, unshed tears glossed her eyes through the fold as the superior of the two run his hands against her shoulders - disgust spread throughout her body as she struggled weakly in his grasp. The man growled as he suddenly gripped her neck, bringing her face closer to his as he spoke coldly - the smell of alcohol hit her nose as she resisted the urge to throw up.

"Don't make it hard for us sweetie, I suggest you be a good girl and behave..." She whimpered and felt his hands getting closer and closer to her bre-

"On second thought... I think we should bring in the other one..." She felt her heart skipped a beat as fear gripped her body. Trashing wildly against his hold, muffled screams tore from her throat but the man merely chuckled.

She continued to trash until she finally heard a voice verbally lashing out at whoever is holding her.

"Let go! Let go of me this instant! You're going to regret it if you don't do as I sa- ah!" The sound of a hand meeting skin made her flinch as she imagined the other man shoving the woman she loved to the floor.

Her blindfold was finally undone and she took the moment to let her eyes adjust to the lighting of the dimly lit room. Both of the girl's eyes met, silver clashed with blue as she felt her captor run his hands against her skin once more - fear palpable in her eyes. The girl on the floor struggled against the restraints on her wrist as she glared at the man with so much hatred, her voice cold as ice.

"Don't you dare..."

"Well, well, well... glad you can join the show Schnee..."

 **A/N**

 **This is my poor excuse of not being able to finish Chapter 3 because I suddenly got this stupid writer's block.**

 **T** **his will be continued btw...**

 **Adios!**


End file.
